Laser scanning is used to survey many different settings such as construction sites, historical buildings, industrial facilities or any other applicable setting. The laser scanning may be used to obtain accurate three-dimensional (3D) models of the settings. Additionally, a camera may be associated with a laser scanner and may be configured to capture images associated with the setting being scanned.